Outcast
by agent.music.art
Summary: Have you ever heard of a girl named Skye? You know her origin story. It's not the truth. This is. Sorry iof it's in code or anything. let me know if it is.
1. Prologue

_**Hey! I've had this idea in my head for such a long time and I am so excited to be writing about it. **_

**Question for the story: Should Skye and Ward be together or Skye and Steve (captain America)?**

_**_OUTCAST_**_

Chapter one: Prologue

_Have you ever heard of a girl named Skye? You know her origin story. It's not the truth. This is. In Shield she is a level 8 agent know as agent 53 or agent Barton 2 but out of Shield she was Skye Clara Barton-Coulson. __**I know this sounds odd but it's the truth. **_

_Skye is a trained level 8 specialist who lives with her father Philip(Phil) Coulson or her brother Clinton(Clint) Barton. Her mother Clara Barton-Coulson died when Skye was two. Skye is now 16 years old and just came out from what was one of the hardest ops SHIELD has ever done. Skye barley made it out alive. With a bullet to the heart being stabbed in the leg. It was horrible Skye didn't have a normal childhood but now she was dying. Skye got better but she lost a part of herself._

_Skye still has nightmares from the mission. But now she has to face her greatest challenge and go under cover. But how will she do on her father's team with mission that remind her of her past and enemies come out of the shadows. Will Skye face it or curl up in a ball and run away. _


	2. Chapter 1:destiny

**Chapter one: Destiny **

**Phone scenes will be underlined **

**My notes are in Bolded and have A/N**

**Author Note: I am mind blown from all of the reviews. A lot of you want Skye and Steve as a couple but Ward is going to be different in this book. I'm making him have OOCness. I'll try to update once a week or more. So I'm going to write one shots about Ward, Steve, and Skye for this book and based on the revies of Ward and Steve and my personal thought I'll make the paring. Contact me by PMing me or leave a comment on my Instagram page everyfandom1 **

_**_Outcast_**_

It's been three years since Skye almost died. It's been a year and a half since her father 'died. Today Skye was in a van for here new assignment and she saw faces that she knew but was kidnapped. When the kidnappers finally took the bag off her head it was Agent Phil Coulson and Agent Grant Ward. Where am I? Skye asks. You at FBI headquarters. Coulson says. No no no no. This is SHIELD somehow. I need to go. Skye said as she tries to get out of the room but couldn't find the door. Ward grabs Skye's arm and pushes her back in the chair. Who are you and how do you know where we are. Ward asks. Skye realizes this is her new assignment. I'm Mackenzie Stages and I'm a member of the rising tide. You guys are Agents Coulson and Ward. Skye says without missing a beat in her lie. Coulson and Ward look at Skye like she went insane. How do you know who we are? Ward said to Skye in a firm voice and puts his arm closer to her. Skye was scared but wouldn't show it. I looked up he agents coming after me and your names popped up. Skye said. Justdonthurtme.(Just don't hurt me). Skye said fast and quiet so no one could hear her. Why were you hacking SHIELD. Coulson asks in a more calm voice. My father died a year and a half ago in FBI or CSI or NSA or SHIELD I was figuring out if it was a lie or not but it's true. But I came across something very interesting. Agent Coulson why haven't you told your daughter you're alive. She is level 8 after all and all agents above level 7 know. Also your son Clint doesn't know along with his friend the avengers. Skye said with a small smile.

Ward mouthed "children" to Coulson. Coulson looked scared and Skye could see it. How do you know this? Coulson said in a gruff voice. I just wanted to find my father but now I know he is alive and well. Good thing I have Clint on speed dial. Skye said. Skye gets up to leave but Ward stops her. Skye quickly pushes him down, unlocks the door, runs out of the room outside, and calls Clint. ** Clint pick me up! Track my phone! Dad is alive! Skye said in a panic. The line went dead. ** That's why I followed you. A familiar voice said. Clint thank god. Do you have a ride? I ask. Hop in. Clint said. I jumped into the passenger seat of the car. **Where are we going? I ask Clint. New York house we need to get some things. Clint replies.**

**_Outcast_**

Back on the bus Coulson where Coulson and ward are puzzled and sitting in silence. Sir, your daughter has some skill. Ward said breaking the silence. That was nothing. She broke my wrist for touching her iPod once. Coulson said with a small smile. Phil you were my SO I know how much emotions you must be going through and Skye and Clint won't be easy on you. Ward said but was rambling. Grant I get it are you going to be ok because of your massive crush on Skye. Coulson said. Shut up. She's 19 and I'm 25 **(A/N The actor who plays Ward is 31!) **there is a six year age difference. Ward said. Age is just a number. Clara **(Skye and Clint's mom) **and I are eight years apart in age but we loved each other. A day does go by that I don't think about her. Coulson said with sadness when he mentioned Clara. Ward put a hand on his SO's shoulder. Thing will work out. Ward said.

**_Outcast_**

Skye and Clint are at the New York house. What are we doing here? Skye asks Clint as they walk up the stairs. You're going on a mission and you need to get some clothes. Clint says and Skye knows what he's saying. No I can't why me? Skye says. It's the last requirement you need to pass your undercover exam. Clint replies as Skye starts packing. The door creaked open and shut. There was someone in the house. Clint took out his gun and started walking down the stairs as Skye followed. Dad! Skye yelled as she ran passed Clint and into her father's arms. I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry for not telling you guys I was alive. **(A/N that was so awkward to write) **Coulson says as he holds Skye in his arms. I saw you dead Daddy. Skye said as she was crying hard. Phil and Clint were well aware that Skye got over sensitive when harsh stuff happened. Skye was always an emotional kid. I'm right here Skye I'll always be here for you. I'm sorry I flipped out on you before. Coulson said with his fatherly side taking over. Hate to interrupt but someone has to pack. Clint says as Skye groans. What? Why? Coulson asks. Congratulations your daughter is on your select team! You can thank Nicholas Joseph Fury! Skye says in a happy sarcastic voice. It's going to be fun. Coulson says in an excited voice. I'll go pack. Skye said as she went up to her room and packing up her stuff again. Ward came out of the car. Coulson they got a hit on centipede and Mike Peterson. Ward said as he walked into the Coulson-Barton household.


End file.
